Beautiful Boys?
by Lady Dragon010
Summary: Shall we practice?" he asked, turned, and wiggled his ass in an enticing way. If he was going to wear a skirt he was going to make Harry pay for every minute of it. HP/DM yaoi, mild. Random song/fanfic. rated M just in case...


A/n I had just heard the song and immediately fell in love with it, I listened to it the whole time I wrote this and I'm still listening to it! I'm rather pleased with it as it's something that dove into my brain and made me want to write NOW! So I did, and here it is. A mild yaoi song/fanfic between Harry and Draco, of course. Cheers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hit play on the stereo and the song they were supposed to choreograph a dance to started. The lyrics started and three words in Harry and his partner, Draco, stared at each other.

The project was for Muggle Studies taught by an uber gay guy, Professor Flitt, and the song titles had been written on pieces of paper and drawn from a hat. Partners were also selected randomly, thus Harry and Draco being stuck as partners to choreograph a dance to the song "Beautiful Girls Reply" by a girl named JoJo. The beat was good, but they were boys, not girls.

"I don't know if I can work with this," Harry said. Draco agreed.

"Well, seeing as we can't afford to fail how about we each take our copy of the song and play it tonight, see what comes to mind." Draco was being surprisingly non-nasty, though he was also non-nice leaving Harry slightly confused. He agreed anyway and both took their copies of the song on a bewitched CD back to their common rooms.

Hours later Draco decided to go to their assigned practice room, an empty classroom along the same floor as the Gryffindor tower. He had been listening to the song nonstop since he'd gotten it, it was just that kind of song. When he got to the door he found it locked. Whispering the spell to unlock it he pushed gently and the song filled his ears, he glanced in and the sight he saw caused his breath to hitch. Harry was already there and was shaking and moving with the ease of a panther walking and the skill of one of the Muggle popstars they'd been forced to see.

Harry stopped dead when he saw him, blushing. He moved to the stereo and paused the song.

"Don't stop, that was good," Draco said moving fully into the room and shutting the door.

"No it wasn't," Harry said bashfully.

"Have I ever complimented you before?" Draco asked.

"Um.. No..." Harry's face was red enough to put a tomato to shame.

"Then it's good. I think with maybe a few adjustments we could do that routine. Teach it to me?" He moved over and leaned on a desk next to Harry who shrugged, "If you really want to. I think it'd be interesting if we also, along with dance type moves, we act out some of the lyrics with a similar and slightly repetitive chorus moves." He looked at Draco who nodded and stood. He removed the green robe he'd been wearing to reveal black, silky looking pyjama pants and no shirt. Harry told himself not to stare.

Two hours of practice, lots of water, and two ten minute breaks later Draco had pretty much all of it down. Their routine was a mix of simple and complicated, they'd act out some of the lyrics as a couple, Draco as the teasing girl, Harry as the teased victim. Harry hit the pause button before the song started again and, panting, took his shirt off and fanned himself before taking a water bottle with little under a quarter in it poured it over himself. Draco gasped silently at the sight of water pouring down through the raven locks, over the smooth face, and running along the tanned, toned torso. His thoughts almost took off and it was only when Harry was standing in front of him waving hand in his face before he came back to earth.

"You wanna quit for the night? You're spacing."

"No, let's run through it two or three more times, I still haven't quite got the rolly thing." Harry shrugged and moved to his position, Draco to his. Harry flicked his wand at the stereo and the song once more filled the room and Harry and Draco began their smooth, teasing dance, writhing and rubbing against each other before Draco would push away and tease him from afar, Harry teasing back.

It was well after midnight when they snuck back to their common rooms sweaty and tired.

With the song rolling through his brain Harry fell asleep to thoughts of Draco gyrating and slithering around the dance floor. Draco fell asleep with very similar thoughts.

They had six more practice days and then the performance day, and unfortunately, due to the professor's obsession with stage performance, they had to dance their routines in front of the whole school. The Great Hall would be transformed into a dance stage/arena for the sixth year Muggle Studies Classes.

With the end of every practice session Harry and Draco were leaving more and more frustrated and their dreams were not helping, nor their imaginations during the day. They had both laughed, and then sympathized when they heard the song Ron and Hermione had gotten, "Personal Jesus" as done by Marilyn Manson. They hadn't shown Harry their routine.

Three days before the performance was a Hogsmeade trip and Draco and Harry both agreed they needed outfits for the dance as the costumes provided by Professor Flit were a little lacking in style.. So off to the new clothes store in the village.

Inside it was warm compared to the lingering chill of winter in the early March days.

"I have an idea," Harry said before either could move farther into the store.

"What?" Draco asked.

"How about we pick each others outfit? And we don't see them until the day of the performance." Draco raised his eyebrows, then, "I guess it'd be more interesting. But we practice a few times on the performance day to make sure we can dance in them that way we know what we're wearing and we won't have time to return them." Harry nodded and both headed in different directions.

The shop was Muggle themed in clothing choices to make it more interesting. Some of the clothes Harry looked through had little substance or covering. In the end he chose a thin, almost see through black, thin strap tank and a stretchy flair skirt with black tights to go underneath. All dance couples were supplied with professional Muggle dance shoes to prevent injury.

Draco was not an expert in Muggle clothing and had a little more trouble in finding something for the dark skinned boy. Finally he picked out a white, long sleeved, button-up shirt and a pair of white, thin, though not see-through, pants made out of a light, stretchy material. Draco went up to the counter and paid. When he walked outside he saw Harry already waiting. Both were dying to see what the other had gotten.

Harry awoke refreshed and ready on the day of the performance. He and Draco were meeting early to practice dancing in the outfits picked out for them. He stood and dressed.

Draco was already waiting in their practice room with a bag in his hand. Silently they handed each other their designated bag and Draco conjured a curtain for changing, their imaginations didn't need any extra pictures.

Harry chocked on a laugh when he heard Draco's exclaim of "What the...?!" over his outfit and though he himself was a little embarrassed to wear so tight of pants he figured Draco had it worse. Putting on the dance shoes both were done about the same time and Draco vanished the curtain and Harry was amused and turned on by what he saw. Draco was definitely chick in pose, hand on hip, evil glare. Then he saw Harry's outfit on him and the glare melted.

"Shall we practice?" he asked and turned, and wiggle his ass in an enticing way. If he was going to wear a skirt he'd make Harry pay for every minute of it.

Practice went well and then it was time to head for the Great Hall. Both agreed to wear robes over their clothes until they had to go up.

The Hall was already crowded, each house, and even the teachers, in their own section on one half of the hall. The other half had been turned into a hardwood stage big enough for flamboyant performers. Not only was the Gryffindor/Slytherin sixth year class performing, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class was so the curtained off backstage section behind it was a tad crowded.

Harry and Draco were last so they watched through the curtain as their friends danced their routines. Ron and Hermione's routine was okay, but everyone could tell both were suffering from nerves and their Gothic/Punk clothing didn't help. Some of the routines were actually pretty good, but it seemed only Harry and Draco had gotten a song contradictive to their sexes. Damn the random draw.

Soon it was Harry and Draco's turn. By now the backstage was empty as after each performance the couples had gone to sit in the audience. With a breath both walked onto the stage and took their places, when the song started they tossed the robes aside causing some to gasp as Harry and Draco plunged into their routine head on. Draco teased and danced making the skirt flair and whirl and Harry worked the pants, his ass flexing in an enticing way.

When they hit their final pose, Draco's right leg over Harry's left, Harry's left hand underneath his knee and his right hand on Draco's his lower back, silence ensued. Then, applause broke out and they broke from their pose, panting. Some were even standing. Snape and most of the Slytherins looked scandalized, and even some of the Gryffindors. However the other two houses, and especially Dumbledor loved it.

Later after they had changed they were sitting in their previous practice room. Neither said nothing though both were thinking the same thing, screwing the other silly. Then Draco stood up boldly, flicked his wand at the stereo (still in the room) and when the song started, began their routine with the addition of taking off his clothes as he moved. Harry eagerly joined in and it was lucky the Silence Charm was still in place.


End file.
